


Plug in Baby

by eternally_cave



Category: Muse
Genre: Dildos, M/M, Sex Shop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternally_cave/pseuds/eternally_cave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenni her prompt: Matt is the owner of an erotic shop and Dom is his test subject</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plug in Baby

Matthew Bellamy unlocked the door of his shop, opening the door and getting inside. He turned on the lights and looked around the shop, smiling proudly. He was the owner of the most well-known erotic shop in London. The name of the store embarrassed him a little, since it was called  _BellsBalls_ , but what did it matter? His store was very well-known and he earned a lot of money. He smirked as he walked through the shop and turned into the tiny hall in the shop, opening the door of his office. He walked inside, sat down behind his desk and placed his bag on the ground. He grabbed his laptop and turned it on.  
  
Today was the day. The brand new toys he ordered a few months ago would arrive. But there was one bad thing... Matthew and his boyfriend broke up a few days earlier and now Matthew had nobody to try the toys on. He let out a deep sigh, rose from his chair and went back into the store. He looked around and frowned when he saw a man in the middle of the shop. He walked up to him and tapped his shoulder. ''Hello?''  
  
''Oh!'' the man laughed and turned around. ''There you are! You are the owner of the shop, right?''  
  
Matthew nodded, slightly confused. ''Yes, I am.''  
  
''I'm Dominic! I'm the new one, you know? You hired me a few days ago,'' he winked and laughed, his beautiful white teeth on display. ''Ah, you know what I mean! So, well... Here I am! Ready to work!''  
  
Smiling at the man's enthusiasm, Matthew nodded and crossed his arms over his chest, trying to be serious again. ''Yes, I remember that. Have you been in this shop before?''  
  
''Duhh,'' Dominic laughed and grinned. ''I think every adult has been here. Including me. I  _love_ the shop!''  
  
 ''Alright,'' Matthew nodded and turned around on his heels, walking to the cash desk. ''Have you done this before? In a supermarket or something?''  
  
Dominic nodded and Matthew sighed, nodding. ''Good, that's better. I don't have the time to explain all that.'' he smirked when Dominic sat down on the chair and scratched the back of his head. ''Alright, well, since you know how it works... I won't be here a lot today. Our new toys will be delivered and I've to help with that.''  
  
''Alright!'' Dominic smiled widely and nodded, looking around the store. ''Yes, that's okay. I'll be fine, I guess.''  
  
''Good.'' Matthew nodded, smiled a little and walked back to his office. He closed the door quickly after him and sat down on his chair, his eyes wide. He bit his bottom lip and looked down at his crotch, sighing when he saw the bulge. ''Great.. This is going to be hard.'' he gasped and started giggling, hiding his mouth behind his hand. Hard....

  
_~*~*~*~_   


  
Matthew locked the door at the end of the day and placed the keys in his bag. He looked up at Dominic and smiled. ''You did really well for your first day. Good job.''  
  
''Thank you!'' Dominic squealed and grinned. He grabbed Matthew's thin arm and pulled softly. ''Let's get a drink together, I know a really good bar!''  
  
''I want to but I've to walk my dog and take a look at some stuff.'' Matthew sighed and looked away when Dominic pouted. He couldn't say no when someone pouted, and especially not if it was someone as cute as Dom. ''Don't do that.''  
  
''Why?'' Dominic grinned teasingly and pulled at Matthew's arm again. ''Come on! We won't get drunk, I promise. I just want to thank you somehow.  _Pleaaaase_?''  
  
Matthew sighed and smiled. ''Alright, I think Mrs. Kirk will take care of the dog when she knows I'm not home... But I'm going to fucking kill you if we get drunk.''  
  
''Fine,'' Dominic winked, hooked his arm with Matthew's and walked away. ''As long as we have sex before you kill me?''  
  
Gasping, Matthew slapped Dominic's arm and giggled. ''You wish.''  
  
''Indeed.'' the blond grinned and looked at Matthew. ''Who wouldn't want that?'' He let out a loud laugh when Matthew snorted and walked into a bar, pulling Matthew with him.

  
_~*~*~*~_   


  
It didn't take Dom long to get Matthew drunk and before he knew it they were dancing and grinding against each other between the other bodies on the dance floor. Everyone was sweating and the air was hot and it got Dom turned on in no time, and Matthew's hot, little mouth on his neck didn't help at all. He grabbed Matthew's bum and pulled the smaller man's body closer against his. He started grinding his crotch against Matthew's and grinned when he heard a loud moan. ''Let's go to my house.'' Matthew slurred as he pulled at Dom's arm and walked out of the bar.  
  
''Fuck.'' Matthew giggled and looked up at Dom. ''I.. I forgot where my house is. Do you know?''  
  
Dom laughed loudly and grabbed Matthew's hand. ''No, of course I don't, silly. Let's go to the shop.''  
  
Matthew's eyes lit up when he heard it and grinned. He nodded and walked away, pulling Dom with him. ''I..,'' he hiccuped. ''I want to try something and my bloody boyfriend broke up with me, so I'm going to try it on you!''  
  
''Uhm,'' Dom blushed and frowned. ''Okay? What do you want to try out?''  
  
The little man let out a loud giggle and shook his head. ''Silly! You're so silly!''  
  
''No, you're the one who's silly,'' Dom said with a grin as he wrapped one arm around Matthew's waist. ''Now, tell me what you're going to try out on me.''  
  
Matthew hummed and looked up at Dom, grinning. ''Remember the dildos that arrived today?'' Dom nodded and Matthew continued, ''I wanted to try them out. But I'm not going to try them out on myself, I absolutely  _hate_ dildos. So I'm going to try them out on you.''  
  
''Wow, uhm...'' Dom coughed and looked away as he felt himself blushing. ''Alright, then... I guess.''  
  
''I remember that you,'' Matthew hiccuped and giggled hysterically. He calmed down after a few minutes and looked back at Dom. ''I remember that you told me you wanted to have sex with me. I guess we could do that after we've tried the dildos on you.''  
  
Dom looked up and grinned. ''Really?'' He laughed when Matthew nodded and started running towards the store. ''Hurry up then!''  
  
''Wait!'' Matthew whined as he tried to catch up with Dom. ''I'm drunk, you motherfucker! WAIT!''  
  
  
Both men were giggling when they arrived at the store. Matthew unlocked the door and they both stumbled inside before they closed and locked the door again. ''We need to do it in my office.'' Matthew slurred as he pulled Dom with him. ''So,'' a hiccup. ''So nobody can see us.''  
  
''Fine, fine, just hurry up.'' Dom pushed Matthew inside his office, closing the door. He gulped when he saw Matthew's hungry stare, shook his head and looked around the room. ''Nice office.'' he said softly and Matt smirked, shaking his head.  
  
''Thank you, Dominic,'' he sat down on the chair and crossed his legs, looking at Dom. ''Well? Are you just gonna stand there or what?''  
  
Dom blushed and shook his head. ''No, of course not.'' he gulped and hesitated as he grabbed the waistband of his trousers. Matthew was facing away from him, looking through the pile of dildos on the couch. He grabbed a thin, black dildo and turned back to Dominic.  
  
''What's wrong?'' he asked, amused about Dom's nervousness. ''Get your fucking trousers off and go down on all fours.'' Dominic shivered and his shaky hands opened his belt to then pull his trousers off. He kicked them away, pulled his boxers off and fell onto his knees. He placed his hands on the cold, black tiles and looked up at Matthew.  
  
''You were much nicer before we entered the store.'' he pouted and Matthew grinned, shrugging. He grabbed the lube, rose from his chair and walked to Dom. He circled around him, inspecting his body, before sitting down behind Dom's spread legs. He squirted some of the lube onto his fingers, slicked them and rubbed them slowly over Dom's opening.  
  
Dom let out a gasp and arched his back. ''Fuck, Matthew,'' he whined and looked over his shoulder at the other man. ''Please, do it quick. I can't stand it much longer.''  
  
Matthew laughed and pushed the tip of his index finger inside. He shivered at the warmth of Dom's body and pushed the finger deeper inside, wriggling it sometimes. He moved it in and out of him a few times before pushing his second finger inside. Dom let out a loud moan and pushed his hips down on Matthew's fingers. ''Fuck, Matthew! You're fingers are so fucking long...'' he whined and cried out as Matthew curled his fingers and touched Dom's prostate.  
  
''Stop being such a whining slut,'' Matthew spat as he pulled out his fingers and slicked the dildo. He pushed it slowly inside and grabbed Dom's left bum cheek, squeezing it hard. Dom moaned loudly and threw his head back when Matthew pushed the dildo fully inside. His arms started shaking and he fell forwards, his arse high up in the air. He pressed his cheek against the cold tiles and rolled his hips as Matthew started fucking him thoroughly.

  
_~*~*~*~Many hours (and dildos) later~*~*~*~_   


  
Matthew pulled out of Dom and collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily. He groaned as he pushed himself up slowly and grabbed the last tissues to clean himself and Dom up. ''You alive?'' he asked, his voice gruff. Dom let out a whimper and Matthew rolled his eyes, standing up slowly. He gathered his clothes from the ground, put them on and looked at Dom. ''Get ready, the shop is going to open in half an hour. I'm going to clean the dildos and put them in the store, I want you to open up. You heard me?''  
  
''Yes, sir.'' Dominic whimpered and rolled onto his back, hissing as his sore arse touched the cold tiles. He looked at Matthew and grinned filthy. ''We should do this again.''


End file.
